Miel
by sinyerel
Summary: [YaoiSeto x Joey] Una noche prohibida, un deseo oculto...¿qué ocurre cuando dos personas que se odian se ven obligadas a trabajar juntas? [COMPLETO]
1. ¿Impredecible? no, yo creo que no

Disclaimer: Yugi-oh no me pertenece (sino pueden estar seguros de que ocurrirían algo más que duelos entre ciertos personajes...). Yo me limito a escribir sin animo de lucro, no gano nada con ello, solo divertirme un poco creando ciertas situaciones...

Advertencia: este fic es YAOI, es más, es NC-17, lo que quiere decir que tiene LEMON (relaciones sexuales EXPLÍCITAS entre dos hombres).

**Capítulo 1¿Impredecible? No, yo creo que no.**

Miel…si..eso era a lo que sabía…dulce y adictiva miel. No podía dejar de explorar esa boca, de recorrer cada rincón con mi lengua, no importaba que me estuviera quedando sin aire, yo solo quería más y más y no pararía hasta saciarme. Mis manos empiezan a recorrer, ansiosas, todo su cuerpo, ni siquiera se porqué estoy haciendo esto, o más bien porqué no puedo dejar de hacerlo, yo el Gran Seto Kaiba, que presumo de controlar todos mis actos, yo que nunca permito que me digan lo que tengo que hacer, estoy ahora a merced de un cuerpo, de unos labios, de los pequeños gemidos que golpean contra mi oído y que no me dejan pensar en otra cosa que no sea incrementarlos.

Rápidamente me deshago de su camisa, me muero por tocar esa piel tan suave, y no me hago esperar..pues lentamente, con extrema delicadeza empiezo a recorrer su torso y…¡Dios! no es posible que un ser humano posea esa suavidad, esa palidez, que por momentos me está volviendo loco, provocando que ya no solo desee tocarlo sino también besarlo, lamerlo, morderlo…perderme entre su piel, y así lo hago, haciendo que tus gemidos aumenten por momentos. Pero yo quiero más…mucho más que eso, quiero que grites mi nombre, no…no es que lo quiera..es que lo necesito, y por eso no pararé hasta lograrlo.

Ahora intento quitarte los pantalones, y una vez que lo consigo voy ascendiendo poco a poco por entre tus piernas, acariciando y besando cada nuevo pedazo de piel expuesta hasta toparme con tus boxers. Me miras, con incertidumbre, incluso con un poco de miedo, si…yo tampoco se como hemos llegado a esto, pero solo se una cosa…y es que no voy a parar, no ahora, mi mente ya no razona, es mi cuerpo el que me obliga a hacer esto ¿obliga? si…eres adictivo cachorro, me obligas a seguir con esto, me lo ordena tu mirada, tus labios húmedos entreabiertos que invitan a ser besados, tus temblorosas manos que intentan ahora deshacerse de mi camisa. Yo me dejo hacer, disfrutando de las leves pero intensas caricias que me proporcionan tus ahora expertas manos, y cuando por fin lo consigues, yo ya no puedo más y te beso desesperadamente, con pasión, casi ahogándome en el intento, juntando nuestros desnudos torsos, provocando una caricia tan placentera que hace que suelte un gran gemido, interrumpiendo por un momento el beso.

Empiezas a acariciarme perdiendo ya toda inhibición, oh!..Dios mío, nunca antes había sentido algo así, me tienes bajo tu control, soy tu esclavo, pues sería capaz incluso de matar por esas caricias. Vas bajando, recorriendo toda mi espalda, mientras inclinas la cabeza hacia atrás exponiéndome tu cuello, oferta que acepto de inmediato hundiéndome en él, marcándole como mi propiedad, provocando nuevos gemidos. Comienzas a jugar con el borde de mi pantalón, mientras que con la otra mano aprietas y masajeas una de mis nalgas, haciendo que pierda el control sobre mi mismo y empiece a bajar lentamente por tu torso de nuevo, lamiendo tus pezones ya duros por la excitación, demorándome un poco más en tu ombligo que recorro con mi lengua, dándote un anticipo para lo que sigue a continuación.

Me alejo de ti un momento para quitarme mis propios pantalones que oprimen mi ya más que excitado y doloroso miembro, para una vez terminado, quitarte la única prenda que me impide contemplarte en totalidad, y cuando lo hago, no puedo evitar recorrer con mi mirada todo tu cuerpo…todo tu hermoso cuerpo, pues es perfecto. Si pudieras verte ahora, tumbado en esta cama, con ese pelo rubio siempre revuelto, más revuelto aun de lo normal esparcido por la colcha, tus delicados rasgos ahora decorados con pequeñas gotas de sudor y coloreados de un magnífico tono rojo, la respiración entrecortada, labios rojos hinchados por los apasionados besos… ¡todo tú eres belleza!

Cojo tu miembro entre mis manos y lentamente empiezo a acariciarlo, pero me muero por probarlo, y por eso recorro toda su extensión con mi lengua. Gimes, gimes por el placer que te estoy dando, pero no es suficiente para que continúe, quiero que me supliques, que me pidas por más…

-Ahhh!...Seto…Ah!-dices a duras penas, pues casi no puedes ni hablar. Pero…un momento…acabas de llamarme Seto, y lo grave es que no me ha importado, es más, incluso me ha gustado..

-Por…por..favor..Aah!-si…por fin me suplicas, aunque no estaba seguro de poder aguantar mucho más sin comerte entero.

Entierro todo lo que puedo tu miembro en mi boca, y noto como gritas de placer y empiezas a moverte buscando un mayor contacto, noto como tus manos agarran fuerte mi pelo, obligándome a ir más rápido…está bien...te concederé lo que pides, pero a cambio tú me darás algo a mi…Separo tus piernas y empiezo a acariciar tu entrada, tu te das cuenta e intentas cerrarlas…no cachorro…eso no te dejaré hacerlo.

Rápidamente me coloco entre tus piernas, impidiéndote así cualquier movimiento, lo notas..sabes lo que viene a continuación, lo veo en tus ojos, pero en ese momento aumento la presión de mi mano sobre tu miembro, aumentando el ritmo, haciendo que te olvides por un momento de que mis dedos vuelven a jugar alrededor de tu entrada.

Con cuidado, introduzco uno de ellos y empiezo a moverlo, pero tu ni siquiera te has dado cuenta, solo sabes que estás sintiendo el mayor placer de tu vida.

-Ahh!...nn..no..-dices cuando notas que ya son dos de mis dedos los que están dentro de ti, preparándote…pero.. ¿no quieres que pare verdad?

-¿No qué?-digo suavemente en tu oído, a la vez que doy un pequeño mordisco a su lóbulo-¿Que no pare cachorro?...-susurro ahora en tus labios, que rápidamente juntas con los míos mientras rodeas mi cuello con tus brazos, profundizando el beso.

Bien…creo que lo tomaré como un si..o eso espero que sea, porque ya no aguanto más, necesito estar dentro de ti, hacerte saber que eres mío, que solo yo puedo tocarte…

Retiro mis dedos dentro de ti, provocando un débil gemido de protesta, que pronto es sustituido por uno de sorpresa cuando notas que ahora es mi miembro el que intenta entrar, pero ya no puedo hacer nada por impedirlo, he estado esperando esto demasiado tiempo como para poder detenerme.

-Re…relájate..cachorro..Aaah!-digo entrecortadamente, pues apenas puedo hablar…eres tan estrecho..tan cálido…

Cubro tu cuello de pequeños besos, tratando de que te relajes, mientras sigo intentando entrar completamente en ti.

-Aaahhhh!..-gemimos los dos al mismo tiempo cuando por fin estoy completamente dentro de ti…puedo ver las lágrimas en tus ojos y no hago ningún movimiento, esperando a que te acostumbres a la invasión…hasta eso puedes influir en mi..nunca antes me había importado lo que sintieran cualquiera de los amantes de ocasión que hasta ahora he tenido, es más, para ser sincero…es la primera vez que hago esto, todos mis anteriores encuentros solo fueron sexo rápido y esto no es ni siquiera sexo, esto es am…noo¿Qué estás diciendo Seto? Por muy distinto que sea esto, no es amor, porque para que lo sea tienes que amar a esa persona y tu no amas a Wheeler, no..de ninguna manera..¿o si?...pero soy sacado bruscamente de estos pensamientos al notar como te mueves un poco contra mi, indicándome que ya puedo continuar.

Comienzo a moverme despacio, todo lo despacio que mi excitación me permite, aumentando el ritmo poco a poco, viendo como el dolor va dando paso al placer en tus rasgos…vamos cachorro..solo pídemelo..solo suplícame por más…y entonces yo te daré más placer del que puedas imaginar…

-Ahh..aah…..ahh..-gimes con cada nueva embestida que doy, pero no es suficiente..

-Quiero…Ahh!..quiero que..ah…digas mi…mi nombre Joey..aaahh!-digo a duras penas, ya no aguantaré mucho más-¡Dilo!-ordeno a la vez que doy una profunda embestida.

-Se..AAH!...Seto..ma…más..ah…fuerte.

Si…eso era lo que quería oír, así que sin esperar más, comienzo a embestirte más fuerte, más profundo, imponiendo un ritmo salvaje, quiero que me sientas, que sepas que me perteneces, que eres mío..

-Sienteme!..ah…¿me sientes Joey?..Ahh!..dímelo!..el que…se mue..mueve..aah..dentro de tu ahh…cuerpo soy YO!-digo aumentando todavía más el ritmo, haciendo que se vuelva vertiginoso…ya no aguantaré más tiempo, pero quiero oírselo decir, lo necesito-Dilo..Ah!-me gustaría creer que es una orden, pero contra mi voluntad, a sonado a ruego.

-Sii…te..ahh…te siento..Se..Seto!-ya no solo gimes, ahora no puedes evitar gritar de placer-Ya..AAHH..ya no..aguanto..ma…AHH..más…

Yo tampoco puedo resistir más, estoy sintiendo tanto placer que creo que me volveré loco, siento que voy a explotar…

-AAAHHHH….AHH!-gritamos a la vez, mientras yo me entierro todo lo que puedo en tu interior llenándote con mi semilla y tu te corres entre nuestros vientres arqueando la espalda de placer.

Dejo caer todo mi peso sobre ti, intentando regularizar mi respiración, y al percatarme de que tú estás igual, me recuesto a tu lado dejándote espacio para que te recuperes…y me doy cuenta de que te estás quedando dormido. Trato de incorporarme, pero noto como un brazo rodea mi cintura y me recuesta de nuevo en la cama…¿qué demonios crees que estás hacien…, pero en ese momento recuestas tu cabeza sobre mi pecho, quedándote así profundamente dormido.

Me quedo petrificado ante esta acción, no se que hacer, mi mente me dice que me levante, que el que ahora duerme sobre mi pecho es mi odiado enemigo, el único capaz de hacerme frente, un simple perro callejero…pero no puedo dejar de mirar tu delicado rostro ahora con una tranquila expresión de calma, como si supieras que nada en este mundo puede dañarte, sin darte cuenta de que estás al lado de la única persona que en verdad puede hacerlo…pero estoy tan cansado para hacer algo...ni siquiera se como reaccionarás mañana..y además tampoco se está nada mal así ¿no, me cuestiono a la vez que inconscientemente te rodeo con mi brazo acercándote más a mi, y me quedo dormido.

……………………………………………………………...A la mañana siguiente.

Me encontraba en mi oficina de Kaiba Corp, había salido nada más despertarme, encontrándome abrazado a ese estúpido de Wheeler, ni siquiera había ido a la cocina a desayunar, lo único que necesitaba era alejarme lo más posible de allí. ¿Cómo es posible que hayas hecho eso Seto¿cómo, era la pregunta que no dejaba de atormentarme, has caído lo más bajo que podías caer con esa acción¿por qué lo hiciste?...fue solo sexo, sí, una mera diversión…¡No! Tu sabes que no lo fue..¡maldita sea! sí que lo fue¿qué sino?...pero sabes que eso tampoco es una excusa..si solo era diversión¿por qué no te buscaste a otro¿tenía que ser el idiota de Wheeler?...era el único que estaba en ese momento…¡Dios¿Qué te está pasando Kaiba¿ya ni siquiera sabes pensar? Pasaste la mejor noche de tu vida con la persona a la que más odias y ¿dices que solo por diversión?...Sí! fue solo por eso..y por venganza, sí, porque esa noche no se volverá a repetir y haré daño a Wheeler, lo haré sufrir como jamás pensó que podría sufrir, para él será una autentica humillación, usado y tirado por su peor enemigo……pero ¿y si para él también fue solo un juego, de repente note como si me costara trabajo respirar…No! para él significó algo, lo noté, lo sé..aún así no se me quitaba ese pequeño nudo en la garganta¿por qué, maldita sea? esto no me puede estar pasando a mí, al Gran Seto Kaiba, ya ni siquiera puedo concentrarme en mi trabajo, tengo que dejar de pensar en él, no se lo merece¡nadie se lo merece! y menos ese perro..Pero contra mi voluntad, no solo no dejé de pensar en él sino que además mi mente se empeñó en hacerme recordar cómo sucedió todo….

**Flash Back…**

Todo parecía indicar que hoy iba a ser un día tan aburrido como cualquier otro en el instituto: el tonto de Yugi y su estúpida sonrisa saludándome al entrar y dirigiéndose hacia sus igual de tontos amigos después de que yo le ignorara como siempre sin ni siquiera levantar la vista de mi laptop, la profesora entrando en clase mientras suena el timbre y, justo a continuación el ruido de pasos corriendo a toda prisa y el sonido de la puerta al abrirse acompañados de una irregular respiración.

-Como siempre, llega tarde señor Wheeler¿lo hace para no perder costumbre, si sigue así no tendré más remedio que informar de sus retrasos.

-Lo..lo siento señorita, no se volverá a repetir, se lo prometo-dice recuperándose poco a poco de la carrera¿cómo es posible que siempre llegue tarde, claro que tratándose de un perro como él..

-Eso espero señor Wheeler, y ahora siéntese. Bien hoy antes de empezar las clases, haremos algo distinto. En vista de que en anteriores trabajos siempre ha habido discusiones con las parejas, he decidido hacerlas yo misma, o por lo menos en parte. Aquí tengo una caja con los nombres de la mitad de ustedes, la otra mitad se irá levantando según yo les llame y sacarán un papel al azar. La persona que les haya tocado será su compañera/o para realizar el trabajo. Veo por sus caras que están deseando empezar así que…señorita Gardner usted será la primera.

-A ver…Oh! Que bien, ya creí que me iba a tocar con un desconocido..jajaj Yugi me ha tocado contigo O

-Bien, puedes sentarte Tea, ahora es el turno del señor Taylor.

-Espero tener suerte…¬¬u...Bueeeno no era quien me esperaba pero tampoco está tan mal.

-¿A quien te ha tocado Tristan?-pregunta un divertido Joey.

-A Duke Deblin, por lo menos espero que ser su pareja me de un notable, jeje.

-Eso será si haces algo imbécil-contraataca Duke.

-Pues si forman una pareja muy linda-no puede evitar decir Joey, disfrutando de la situación de sus dos amigos.

-Basta señor Wheeler, usted será el siguiente.

-Está bien, allá voy…dame suerte, dame suerte…..¿QUÉ¡No puede ser, hay un error señorita, yo no puedo tener esta pareja, es imposible que…

-Vamos señor Wheeler no creo que sea para tanto, venga díganos quien será su compañero.

-Pe..pero señorita, de verdad que no…

-Sólo dígalo, y no nos haga perder el tiempo.

-Vale pero yo no me hago responsable…puff..allá voy..mi compañero es..-intentaba decir un más que nervioso Joey que de repente alzó la mirada fijándola en mí. ¿Por qué ese idiota se fija en mí, no..no puede ser lo que estoy pensando…

-…Seto Kaiba-terminó de decir Joey sin apartar su mirada de mis ojos ahora abiertos por la sorpresa.

-¡QUÉ?-ahora fui yo el que gritó, no podía ser que la profesora pretendiera que desperdiciara mi talento e inteligencia con un imbécil como ese- ¿Pretende hacerme trabajar al lado de ese..ese perro estúpido que casi no sabe ni leer..?

-Oh! Claro¿cómo va a compartir el Gran Todopoderoso Señor del Universo y multimillonario Kaiba su poderosa inteligencia con un ser inferior a su talento¡¡vamos Kaiba, a mi esto me hace tan poca gracia como a ti idiota!-dijo un muy ofendido Joey, desafiándome como siempre, haciéndome perder la poca paciencia que me quedaba.

-No trabajaré con…

-Sí que lo hará señor Kaiba. Y no toleraré más discusiones en clase. Ahora señor Wheeler vuelva a su sitio inmediatamente, el siguiente en salir será…

No era posible que tuviera tan mala suerte¿cómo se suponía que iba a arreglármelas trabajando con él? Si no nos aguantábamos, solo con mirarle ya me entraba ese odio que recorría toda mi piel y que me llevaba a burlarme de él, provocando así una más que conocida y habitual pelea, porque él era el único capaz de hacerme frente, el único que se atrevía a insultarme, lo que hacía que mi odio hacia él incrementara. Y ahora, por culpa de un estúpido juego, no solo tenía que aguantar su presencia en clase, sino que tendría que trabajar con él. Es verdad que mi inteligencia superaba con creces a todos los de la clase, pero prefería que me hubiera tocado con cualquiera antes que con él.

Me pasé el resto de las clases maldiciendo mi suerte sin prestar atención a nada ni a nadie. Cuando por fin acabaron, me dirigí hacia mi limusina que como siempre, me esperaba a la entrada de la escuela. Pero mientras iba caminando, me topé con el ridículo círculo de amigos de Yugi, que trataban de consolar a un decaído Joey…

-Vamos amigo, piensa que podría haber sido peor..-dijo no muy convencido de sus palabras Tristan.

-¿A sí, pues no me puedo ni imaginar que es peor que esto-argumentaba Joey abatido-tendré que soportar sus continuas humillaciones, de verdad que no sé cómo vamos a poder trabajar juntos si ni siquiera soportamos estar en una misma sala. ¿Por qué estas cosas me pasan solo a mí?

-Ya verás como no es para tanto..igual así dejan de pelear-dijo Yugi con su tonta sonrisa en la boca, pero que no duró mucho al ver la cara de escepticismo de Joey-…bueno quizá no..

-Piensa que si estáis en su mansión, siempre que te cabree demasiado, puedes romper una de las muchas cosas valiosas que tendrá-todos miraron sorprendidos a Tea, esa chica no parecía tan modosita como aparentaba ser, pero aún así hizo sonreír a todos.

-Si, creo que eso será lo único bueno de todo esto…-comenzó a decir Joey.

-Yo que tu, perro, ni lo intentaría. Esas cosas valen más que tú, y te costaría mucho pagarlas…claro que me darías pena y seguro que te perdonaría, después de todo ni siquiera puedes pagar esa chabola que tienes por casa…

-¡Cállate Kaiba! -Joey estaba ahora de pie mirándome con ira en sus ojos- ni creas que voy a pisar tu mansión, antes prefiero trabajar en un descampado bajo la lluvia que pisar algo tuyo.

-No creo que te costara trabajar en un sitio así, de todas maneras sería propio de un perro sarnoso como tú -me encantaba provocarle, y frases como esa siempre tenían como final a un furioso Joey sujetado por sus amigos para evitar que se abalanzara sobre mi -pero como este trabajo también me incluye a mi, lo haremos en mi mansión, con los medios suficientes para hacer un trabajo brillante digno de mi inteligencia. Así que te espero esta tarde a las 5, y procura no retrasarte, aunque dudo que lo logres.

-Serás cabr…, he dicho que no voy y no iré¿por qué tiene que ser en tu casa?

-Vamos Wheeler, no creerás que lo haremos en la tuya ¿verdad? -dije dando por terminada la discusión, si iba a trabajar con ese perro, lo haría a mi manera y no toleraría ni una pega. Mientras caminaba hacia la limusina pude oír los insultos de un muy enfadado Joey, que ya se habría abalanzado sobre mi sino fuera porque estaba sujetado por sus amigos.

………………………………………………………………….. Ese día a las 17:00

Estaba en mi escritorio repasando los últimos informes que pedí de la empresa, llevaba toda la tarde enfrente del ordenador, pero ya estaba tan acostumbrado que apenas notaba el cansancio de mi cuerpo al estar tanto tiempo en una misma posición. Era necesario para sacar a delante Kaiba Corp, si yo no lo hacía, esa panda de buitres que se hacían llamar mis consejeros, llevarían mi empresa a la ruina no sin antes haber conseguido robarme el dinero suficiente como para no tener que volver a trabajar en su vida.

Estaba tan sumergido en mi trabajo que no me di cuenta de que alguien había entrado en mi cuarto y se había colocado detrás de mi. No lo noté hasta que sentí un cálido aliento en mi cuello y me invadió un suave perfume, provocando que un escalofrío recorriera todo mi cuerpo, que rápidamente se puso tenso al escuchar su voz y darme cuenta de quien era.

-Vaya Kaiba, pues si que eres rico -dijo Joey en mi oído, provocándome un estremecimiento involuntario, mirando la pantalla de mi laptop que ahora mostraba parte de los beneficios obtenidos el último mes.- Ya me gustaría tener a mi tan solo una pequeña parte de eso…solucionaría muchas cosas… -susurró pensativo Joey más para si mismo que para mí.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí Wheeler¿cómo has conseguido entrar? -dije molesto por su presencia no solo en mi casa sino en mi habitación.

-¿Qué¿acaso tu gran cerebro no se acuerda de que tenemos trabajo por hacer? -respondió sorprendido Joey- fue Mokuba el que me dejó pasar, dijo que no te había visto desde la comida y que como no sabía donde estabas que te esperara en tu habitación.

-¿Y no te enseñaron que hay que llamar antes de entrar? Ah! no, que los perros como tu no reciben educación -estaba molesto porque me hubiera pillado desprevenido, ni siquiera me acordaba de que había quedado con él para hacer el maldito trabajo.

-¡Claro que lo hice idiota, solo que el "señor" debía de estar demasiado ocupado como para preocuparse de otra cosa que no fuera él, así que decidí entrar por mi cuenta. ¡Y NO me llames perro! -terminó de decir acaloradamente Joey, no habíamos hecho más que empezar y ya estábamos discutiendo.

-Uhm…bueno basta de discusiones, no tengo tiempo para perderlo hablando con perros que no saben…

-¡Que no me llames eso! -me interrumpió ahora enfadado Joey, mirándome directamente a los ojos. Se produjo un incómodo silencio que fue roto por un Joey que trataba de relajarse.

-¿Empezamos¿o tienes algo más que decir? -me irritaba su tono de voz, pero si no me controlaba probablemente no acabaríamos el trabajo nunca, y me aterraba la idea de pasar más tiempo con ese estúpido que se creía alguien que en realidad no era.

-Bien Wheeler, tú te encargarás de buscar la información en la biblioteca y yo buscaré lo que pueda en el ordenador, luego nos reuniremos para ordenar la información y después yo me encargaré de pasarlo a ordenador. -dije tal y como acostumbraba a dar las órdenes en la empresa, sin esperar ninguna pega- Según mis cálculos, si todo sale bien, este trabajo no debería llevarnos más de una semana.

-¿Una semana aguantando tu presencia¿y no podíamos hacerlo más rápido?- le dediqué una fría mirada¿cómo se atrevía ese tonto, si alguien tenía derecho a quejarse de la presencia de alguien ese era yo.

-No Wheeler -dije fríamente- Si vas a trabajar conmigo, harás lo que yo diga- ahora fue él el que me lanzó un fría mirada- Puede que tú te conformes con un suficiente, pero yo exijo un sobresaliente.

-¿Voy a poder hacer algo en el trabajo, -preguntó con ira contenida Joey- ¿o solo figurará mi nombre cuando esté terminado?

-Eso dependerá de cómo lo hagas, pero tranquilo, -dije acercándome a él hasta estar a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo- porque yo no hago nada gratis…

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó incómodo Joey, dando un paso hacia atrás pero sin apartar su mirada de la mía.

-A que más te vale hacer algo útil si quieres que tu nombre figure en el trabajo -dije acortando de nuevo la distancia entre los dos- Por supuesto que puedo hacerlo yo solo, pero como ya he dicho antes…yo no regalo nada a nadie, y menos a ti. Así que si pretendes figurar en el trabajo, o colaboras aportando información, o tendrás que darme algo a cambio para que te regale el trabajo sin hacer nada, y créeme -dije inclinándome hasta su oído, aspirando el dulce perfume que desprendía-…yo no me conformo con cualquier cosa…

Podía notar su acelerada respiración golpeando contra mi oído¿qué estaba pensando ese idiota, fuera lo que fuera, parecía que había surtido el efecto que quería así que decidí que ya era hora de terminar.

-Espero que te haya quedado claro Wheeler -dije apartándome de él, no sin cierta reticencia que no logré entender pero que no di importancia- Hoy no hay nada con lo que trabajar así que te espero mañana a la misma hora -terminé de decir mientras me volvía a sentar enfrente de mi laptop, pero me di cuenta de que todavía seguía en el mismo sitio, sumergido en sus propios pensamientos- Wheeler….¡Wheeler!..

-¿Eh?...¿has dicho algo? -respondió después de salir de sus pensamientos.

-¿No has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho? -dije molesto, no soporto tener que repetir las cosas, pero sus ojos mostraban incertidumbre así que tuve que resignarme a repetírselo.- Acabo de decirte que como ya no hay nada que hacer, que nos vemos mañana a la misma hora. Espero que vayas a la biblioteca y traigas buena información, no me gustaría retrasarme más de la imprescindible con esto.-dije dando por terminada la conversación.

-Sí..claro, nos vemos mañana entonces -dijo Joey saliendo rápidamente de la habitación. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba al perro?

…………………………………………………………… Al día siguiente.

-Ah, estás aquí hermano…no deberías trabajar tanto, no tienes buen aspecto-dijo Mokuba entrando en mi despacho.

-Hola Mokuba, sabes de sobra que si yo no lo hago, nadie lo hará por mí…pero dime ¿qué haces aquí?-dije feliz por poder tomarme un descanso, y estar un rato con él, hacía bastante que no le dedicaba todo el tiempo que me gustaría.

-Joey te está esperando en tu habitación-¡maldición, ese estúpido otra vez, de nuevo se me había olvidado que había quedado con él ¿es que no puedo tener ni siquiera un minuto de paz?...parece ser que no…

-Bien, gracias Moki, enseguida voy-termino de decir mientras cierro mi laptop.

-Vale hermano…y…procura tratarlo bien-dijo Mokuba con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara, de sobra sabe como nos llevábamos Wheeler y yo, pero ese perro es amigo suyo, y nunca vio bien como lo trataba. ¿Acaso sabía él lo que tenía que soportar?

-Ugm…-gruño como única respuesta.

Doy un gran suspiro y me dirijo hacia mi habitación para encontrarme con la persona que menos me apetece ver en este momento, bueno en realidad nunca me apetece verlo, pero es que además lo tengo que aguantar durante unas horas…¡Dios! dame paciencia.

Bien, ya estoy aquí. Me dispongo a abrir la puerta, no sin antes preguntarme porqué me tenía que pasar eso a mi. Sólo la abro un poco, lo suficiente para ver a Joey curioseando por toda mi habitación sin darse cuenta de que lo estoy observando. ¿Qué demonios está haciendo, esto es lo último que puedo soportar, primero en mi casa, luego en mi habitación¿y encima tiene que invadir mi intimidad, no…eso no se lo permito.

Me dispongo a decirle algo cuando de repente para de hacer lo que está haciendo, y empieza a quitarse el polo, dejando al desnudo por un momento un trozo de piel de su abdomen. Es sólo uno segundo, lo que tarda en colocarse la camiseta, pero en ese segundo he sentido unas ganas enormes de tocar su piel. Cierro la boca, pues en este momento se me ha olvidado lo que le iba a decir, nunca antes había sentido un deseo tan fuerte, y ¡sólo durante un segundo, pero en ese instante, Joey gira y me descubre apoyado en la puerta.

-Ah!...ho..hola Kaiba, no sabía que estabas ahí-dice sorprendido un momento por no haberme visto, sacándome de mis pensamientos bruscamente.

-….¿Empezamos?-es lo único que se me ocurre decir cuando me doy cuenta de lo que acaba de ocurrir. Debe de haber sido el cansancio por tanto trabajo, de veras que tengo que plantearme descansar un poco, no me gustaría que me volviera a pasar algo así. Seguro que lo he confundido con alguien, sí, eso tiene que haber sido. Por un momento me olvidé de que la persona que estaba delante de mi era el estúpido de siempre, la persona más impulsiva de todas las que conozco, mi enemigo más directo…

-¿Te pasa algo Kaiba?-dice Joey mirándome preocupado.

-¿Y que es lo que me tiene que pasar perro?-ya no queda ni un rastro de lo acontecido anteriormente, ahora solo está el odio permanente de siempre.

-No, es que desde que has entrado no has dejado de mirarme de forma extraña, y ni siquiera me has insultado¿de verdad que no le ocurre algo a tu superdotada cabeza¿o es que el niño rico se…

-¿Has traído algo?-interrumpí. Ya me estaba empezando a cansar de oír su voz.

-Me he pasado por la biblioteca y he encontrado un par de cosas interesantes que creo que servirán-dijo inesperadamente serio Joey, después de todo parecía que se iba a tomar en serio el trabajo.

-Eso habrá que verlo¿no hay a la entrada de la biblioteca un cartel donde pone "prohibido perros"?-dije enarcando una ceja con escepticismo.

-¡Cállate Kaiba!-exclamó Joey con rabia.

Como me gustaba provocar a Joey, me encantaba hacerle rabiar, creo que eran los únicos momentos del día en que me divertía de verdad.

Así fue pasando la tarde, al final conseguimos parar de insultarnos y comenzar a trabajar, he de decir que me esperaba que ese inútil no supiera hacer nada, pero resultó que no era tan tonto como pensaba, trajo muy buena información, y conseguimos ponernos de acuerdo en como ordenarla con la mía sin discutir mucho, claro que no duró demasiado…

-Yo creo que eso no debería ir ahí-opinó Joey.

-Claro que debe ir ahí Wheeler-estaba seguro de que poner eso nos daría puntos en el trabajo.

-Vamos Kaiba¿cómo vas a poner eso?

-Porque es imprescindible, y queda muy bien como presentación-ya me había medio acostumbrado a tener que dar explicaciones de todo a Joey.

-¿Y eso quien lo dice?-dijo enfrentándose a mi Joey.

-Yo, Wheeler, yo lo digo, así que deja de marearme y haz algo útil-terminé de decir mientras procedía a pasarlo a ordenador.

-Pues a mi no me parece que quede bien-insistió Joey.

-Pero a mi sí, y por eso lo vamos a poner.

-¿Es que mi opinión no cuenta¿vamos a hacer siempre lo que tu quieras, ya hemos puesto algo antes que yo no quería solo porque tu si, y volverlo hacer no me parece justo-argumentó Joey acabando con mi paciencia.

-Me da igual lo que te parezca, esto es importante y se pondrá porque yo quiero-dije dando por terminada la discusión.

-¡Ni lo pienses!-dijo mientras me quitaba la hoja de la mano pillándome por sorpresa.

-Wheeler…

-Ya está, esta vez haremos lo que yo quiera.-dijo decidido, mirándome confiado.

-Estás agotando mi paciencia…-dije cerrando los ojos intentando contenerme.

-Vamos¿el gatito se está enfadando?-argumentó Joey mirándome divertido

-Dámelo ahora mismo.-ya no aguantaría mucho más con esta tontería.

-¿Eso es una orden, los gatitos no dan órdenes-se acabó, mi paciencia tenía un límite y ese estúpido ya lo había traspasado hace rato.

-He dicho que me lo des ahora mismo perro, si yo digo que se pone, se pone, y ni tu ni nadie va ha impedirlo-dije levantándome de la silla.

-Jeje¿y cómo vas a hacerlo, soy yo el que tiene la hoja-ese tonto se estaba divirtiendo con esto.

-No por mucho tiempo perro-dije tratando de quitársela de la mano, pero justo cuando ya creía que la tenía se levantó y se la colocó detrás de la espalda.

-No, no gatito¿te crees que soy tan tonto, antes la romperé que dejar que me la quites-dijo caminando hacia atrás, tratando de alejarse de mi.

-No vuelvas a llamarme eso perro…o lo lamentarás de veras. ¿Quieres jugar?..-pregunté acercándome a él-…¡pues jugaremos!

-Si te acercas más lo romperé-dijo Joey intentando poner la máxima distancia entre los dos.

-¡No lo harás!-exclamé mientras le daba alcance y le cogía del brazo.

-¡Ah, suéltame Kaiba.-dijo tratando de soltarse, pero yo le tenía bien agarrado.

-Cuando me des la hoja.

-Eso no lo haré nunca…gatito-dijo Joey con una sonrisa irónica en la cara.

-Sí que lo harás-ahora fui yo el que sonrió, cuando con movimiento rápido rodeé su cintura con mi brazo atrayéndole hacia mí, para así poder inmovilizarlo, mientras que con la otra mano intentaba coger la hoja.

-Ya te tengo perro…-parecía que mi plan había dado resultado, al no poder moverse bien, conseguir la hoja era cosa de segundos.

-Ni lo sue..sueñes …gatito-pronunció Joey con esa estúpida sonrisa en la boca. Me estaba cansando, así que decidí terminar con la bobada. Le di un fuerte empujón que hizo que chocara contra la pared.

-¡Aah!...-se quejó Joey, la verdad es que había sido un buen golpe. Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, reduje la distancia entre los dos, aprisionando su cuerpo contra la pared y sujetando la mano de la hoja por encima de su cabeza para poder cogerla bien.

-Vaya, vaya…¿el gatito a acorralado al perro?-susurré en su oído. Estaba tan cerca de su cuerpo que pude sentir como se estremecía.

-Déjame Kaiba…vamos¡suéltame!-dijo tratando inútilmente de separar su cuerpo del mío, pero yo ya me había encargado de que eso no sucediera. Joey no tenía escapatoria, estaba totalmente a mi disposición. Podía notar su acelerado pulso golpeando su pecho, sentir su aliento muy cercano al mío, sus mejillas teñidas de un suave color rojizo, su estilizado cuerpo pegado al mío…en verdad se veía adorable, y lo mejor de todo es que en ese momento era todo mío, podía hacer cualquier cosa con él, y el sólo hecho de pensarlo me estaba excitando sobremanera.

-¿Y que pasa si no quiero hacerlo?-volví a susurrar cerca de su oído, provocando que se estremeciera de nuevo. Comenzó a forcejear otra vez, consiguiendo que apretara todavía más si era posible mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Joey sería mío, quisiera él o no…

Se veía tan frágil en ese momento…había renunciado ya a todo esfuerzo por separarse de mi, pues había comprendido que no podía competir con mi fuerza, y ahora me miraba desconcertado, podría decir incluso con un poco de temor.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba, solo nos mirábamos a los ojos. Su aliento golpeaba contra mi boca, provocando que me entraran unas ganas enormes de besarle que él debió de notar, porque justo en el momento en que me disponía a realizar mi deseo, privado de toda razón, giró la cara hacía un lado, impidiéndome así cualquier acción.

-¿Qué…qué haces Kaiba?-preguntó desconcertado Joey sin atreverse a mirarme a los ojos.

Esa pregunta hizo que regresara a la realidad y me diera cuenta de la situación. Verme pegado al cuerpo de Joey fue como si alguien me hubiera dado un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago. Rápidamente me invadió un torbellino de sensaciones contradictorias entre si. ¿Por qué había sentido eso, no me lo explicaba, pero lo peor de todo fue cuando me di cuenta de lo que pensaba hacer con Joey.

Poco a poco fui retirándome de él, parte de mi se negaba a hacerlo, pero otra parte se preguntaba constantemente qué demonios era lo que me había llevado a comportarme de ese modo con alguien a quien despreciaba.

-Será mejor que me vaya…-dijo Joey después de verse libre de la presión de mi cuerpo, hablaba deprisa, sin mirarme a los ojos-ponlo si quieres en el trabajo, de todas formas ganaste el juego…-continuó mientras recogía todas sus cosas deprisa y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-….es..espera Wheeler..esto..esto no es lo que pare..ce... -dije antes de que se marchara. Él solo se giró y me miró un instante, para desaparecer al momento.

Después de que esto sucediera, conseguí convencerme de que mi odio por Wheeler seguía siendo el mismo, o incluso se había incrementado tras el fatídico accidente, aunque no conseguía responder a la pregunta de qué me había llevado a hacer eso y porqué me había dejado llevar de esa forma, exponiendo mis sentimientos de manera bastante clara a un ser tan inferior como ese perro.

Aunque los días siguientes resultaron ser un poco tensos, poco a poco se nos fue olvidando lo que había pasado, e incluso hubo días en los que prácticamente no discutimos. Casi me había acostumbrado a tener que trabajar con él, y ahora no me costaba tanto convencerle de poner algo que yo quería, ya que desde lo ocurrido anteriormente, Joey parecía temer que pudiera ocurrir de nuevo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**CONTINUARÁ**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bueno...solo decir en mi defensa que es la primera vez que escribo un fic, en realidad es la primera vez que escribo algo..jeje...así que no sean muy duros conmigo. Quizá se pregunten porqué elegí hacer un fic de Yugi-oh, y en concreto con esta pareja...La respuesta es muy sencilla, simplemente porque desde la primera vez que leí un fic de Yugi-oh sobre esta pareja (y créanme que me costó trabajo decidirme a leer algo SetoxJoey), me encanta, la adoro, es una de mis parejas favoritas.

Para terminar, contarles que este fic pretendía ser un One-shot, pero se alargó más de lo previsto según lo iba escribiendo. Aun así esta historia solo tendrá dos capítulos, laargosss, pero solo dos, así que en el próximo capítulo...el desenlace...

Tanto si les ha gustado como si no, déjenme sus comentarios, please...


	2. Cómo decirte, cómo contarte

Disclaimer: Yugi-oh no me pertenece (sino pueden estar seguros de que ocurrirían algo más que duelos entre ciertos personajes...). Yo me limito a escribir sin animo de lucro, no gano nada con ello, solo divertirme un poco creando ciertas situaciones...

Advertencia: este fic es YAOI, es más es NC-17, lo que quiere decir que tiene LEMON (relaciones sexuales EXPLÍCITAS entre dos hombres).

**NOTA**: en este capítulo continúa el Flash Back.

**Capítulo 2: Cómo decirte, cómo contarte.**

………………………………………………………. Algunos días después.

Ya llevábamos varias horas trabajando, la parte de hoy era la más complicada y por eso no habíamos descansado en toda la tarde.

Ya era bastante tarde, seguro que ya había anochecido hacía rato, y ni siquiera habíamos parado para cenar algo. No es que a mi me importara, pues estaba acostumbrado a trabajar hasta altas horas y rara vez paraba para cenar, pero ya llevábamos trabajando toda la semana y a Joey se le veía bastante agotado…

-….vale haz lo que quieras.-dijo Joey cansado, estaba de pie a mi lado mientras yo pasaba un gráfico por el escáner. Realmente necesitaba un descanso.

-Vete si quieres, ya lo termino de hacer yo-dije al ver como no podía evitar bostezar. De todas maneras esto lo podía hacer sin su ayuda.

-No Kaiba, me quedaré hasta que terminemos con esto, prefiero dejarlo terminado de una vez, creo que no soportaría volver a trabajar en ello mañana-dijo dando otro bostezo. Tan cabezota como siempre.

-Esto puedo hacerlo yo sólo Wheeler, y tú estás agotado, será mejor que te vayas a descansar.-traté de convencerlo inútilmente.

-Ya te lo he dicho Kaiba, este trabajo es de los dos, así que no tienes que hacerlo tu todo. Además seguro que si te dejo sólo cambias algo del trabajo sin que yo me entere, así que me quedaré aquí vigil..aahhaandote, perdón se me escapó, jeje, bueno quizás te haga algo de caso-dijo mirando mi cama con ojos soñadores…

-Ni se te ocurra Wheeler-dije previendo lo que iba ha hacer.

-Vamos solo será un ratito, así descansaré y te vigilaré a la vez-argumentó dirigiéndose hacia la cama y tumbándose en ella.-Ohh! vaya lujazo…creo que en una cama como esta podría dormir días enteros..-dijo mientras se estiraba todo lo que podía.

-Baja ahora mismo Wheeler, te recuerdo que donde estás tumbado es MI cama, y que yo recuerde, nunca he permitido que ningún perro se suba encima-dije secamente mientras terminaba de escanear el grafico.

-Umm…solo un ratito por favor…además fuiste tu el que me dijo que descansara, así que la culpa es tuya.

-Yo no…-empecé a decir mientras me giraba, pero lo que vi en ese momento me dejó paralizado. Joey estaba tumbado boca arriba con los ojos cerrados en mi cama. Los brazos y las piernas estaban abiertos y estirados, su pelo rubio se encontraba esparcido por la colcha…podía contemplar todo su estilizado cuerpo…sus largas y firmes piernas, su abdomen plano que subía y bajaba rítmicamente, su hermoso cuello expuesto para ser devorado…Joey era inconsciente de lo provocativo que estaba tumbado de esa forma, tan inocente, tan frágil…era realmente hermoso.

Inconscientemente di un paso hacia él, no podía dejar de recorrer todo su cuerpo con la mirada pues cada vez que lo hacía descubría algo que no había visto anteriormente. Deseaba tocar cada parte que estaba en esa cama, me estaba volviendo a pasar lo de la otra vez, pero por más que mi mente trataba de volverme a la realidad, mi cuerpo actuaba por libre en ese momento.

No aguantaba más sin tocar su piel escondida entre sus ropas, deseaba arrancárselas para recorrer con mis manos toda su piel y hacer que se estremeciera con cada toque, deseaba besarle, deseaba hacerle mío, mío para siempre…

Sin poder esperar más tiempo avancé hasta situarme a los pies de la cama, sin dejar de contemplar ni un momento todo su cuerpo. Comencé a subirme, situándome encima de él lo que provocó que Joey se moviera y empezara a abrir los ojos con pereza para ver que era lo que estaba interrumpiendo su descanso. Su mirada se encontró con la mía.

-¿Qué haces Kaib…?-no pudo terminar de decirlo pues mis labios sobre los suyos se lo impidieron. Joey abrió los ojos desmesuradamente por la sorpresa y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, de que no era un sueño, comenzó a moverse tratando con sus brazos de separarse de mi, pero yo no estaba dispuesto a eso, esta vez terminaría lo que tanto había deseado la otra vez.

-Umm..mm..Kaiba..-dijo cuando pudo separar por un momento sus labios de los míos girando bruscamente la cabeza-¿qué demonios haces?..¡suéltame! esto no tiene gracia-exclamó Joey mientras besaba su cuello.-…déjame..

-No cachorro-susurré en su oído, el cual lamí a continuación-…esta vez no podrás escapar…

Sujeté sus manos por encima de su cabeza para que parara de golpearme y dejé caer todo mi peso sobre su cuerpo, limitando así sus movimientos. Volví a besar sus labios pues con la otra vez solo había conseguido que mi deseo aumentase.

Eran tan suaves, no podía parar de lamerlos, morderlos…y me moría por entrar en su boca, pero parecía que Joey no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, así que mordí un poco más fuerte su labio provocando que emitiera un gemido de dolor y abriera la boca tan solo un instante…un instante que fue más que suficiente para que mi lengua entrara ávida a recorrer toda su boca, extasiándome con su sabor.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, solo sé que cuando me quise dar cuenta, Joey no sólo había dejado de resistirse, sino que me estaba correspondiendo al beso de manera tan apasionada que sentí que pronto perdería el poco control que me quedaba, porque su boca sabía a..sabía a…

**Fin del Flash Back.**

-¡Basta!-grité, ya no lo soportaba, todavía podía sentir su sabor en mis labios, no lograba sacarlo de mi cabeza, me invadían imágenes, frases, sensaciones de lo ocurrido constantemente y por mucho esfuerzo que hacía para quitarlas de mi mente, no lo lograba.

De ningún modo iba a dejar que esto me afectara. Fuera lo que fuera lo que estaba sintiendo no iba a permitir que me afectara lo más mínimo, yo no me podía permitir semejante cosa, los sentimientos no formaban parte de mi, hacía ya mucho tiempo que decidí acabar con ellos y desde luego que no iba a dejar que volvieran de nuevo, si es que alguna vez los tuve, y menos si era cualquier tipo de sentimiento (pues ni siquiera me había parado a pensar qué era lo que realmente sentía) dirigido hacia ese ser despreciable con forma canina. No, se acabó, realmente lo ocurrido no tiene mayor importancia, claro que ese estúpido se la dará pero ya me encargaré yo de hacerle ver la realidad. Es más, incluso de este desastre puedo sacar alguna ventaja si con eso consigo humillarle todavía más, porque lo haré, haré que pague por ello, por atreverse a hacerme pensar en él constantemente, todo esto es culpa suya y me vengaré, nadie se merece que le dedique mi precioso tiempo y mucho menos él.

Para mi desgracia, me pasé toda la tarde así, discutiendo conmigo mismo y sin sacar nada en claro que no fuera mi creciente odio hacia Joey, que se iba agrandando y profundizando con cada hora que pasaba.

Cuando ya hacía rato que había anochecido y no quedaba nadie en Kaiba Corp, decidí que ya era hora de regresar a casa. Lo hice andando pues necesitaba aclarar un poco mi mente, ya que estar todo el día encerrado en un despacho me deja agotado hasta a mí.

No había conseguido hacer casi nada así que mañana tendría que trabajar duro si quería ponerme al día.

Al fin llegué a casa, estaba rendido y necesitaba descansar un rato, pero antes de subir a mi habitación me obligué a comer algo, pues llevaba todo el día sin probar bocado. Así que fui a la cocina y me preparé un sándwich ya que el servicio ya se había retirado.

Subí las escaleras que conducían hasta mi habitación dispuesto a tumbarme en la cama y no despertarme hasta mañana, pero justo cuando entraba, un fuerte mareo invadió todo mi cuerpo al contemplar de nuevo la cama toda revuelta, tal y como se había quedado la noche anterior. ¿Cómo era posible eso, debía de ser un sueño, todos los días el servicio se encargaba de limpiar y hacer la cama de mi habitación. ¿Acaso mi imaginación me estaba jugando una mala pasada? Cerré los ojos con fuerza y los volví a abrir con lo esperanza de que todo fuera una horrible pesadilla…pero no, ahí seguía, tal y como estaba antes, tal y como estaba esta mañana. De nuevo un torbellino de imágenes, susurros, caricias, gemidos invadieron mi mente. Veía a Joey de nuevo tumbado con los ojos cerrados sobre la cama, su perfume invadía toda la habitación. Era insoportable, no podía más, la cabeza me daba vueltas, necesitaba salir de allí como fuera.

¿Quién había provocado esto¿quién se había atrevido a burlarse de mí de esta forma, encontraría al culpable y no sólo le despediría sino que me encargaría personalmente de arruinarle la vida. ¿Cómo se había atrevido?

Después de pasar toda la noche despierto sin poder dormir, los ojos hinchados por la falta de descanso y por todo el odio y la rabia acumulada durante horas, por fin llegó la mañana, y lo primero que hice fue ordenar que todos mis sirvientes se reunieran en el salón.

-¿Quién ha sido?-pregunté directamente, no tenía ganas de andarme con rodeos.

-……..-ninguno de los presentes contestó, todos estaban con la cabeza baja, sin atreverse a enfrentarse con mi mirada.

-No volveré a decirlo, si tengo que hacerlo pueden estar seguros de que hoy será su último día en esta casa. Y bien ¿Quién a sido?-movimientos incómodos, miradas de desconcierto…pero ninguno contestaba a mi pregunta.

-..¿A..a qué se refiere señor?-dijo la cocinera, era de esperar pues era la que más tiempo llevaba aquí y de alguna forma la portavoz de todos los demás.

-El culpable sabe sin duda a que me refiero-contesté recorriendo a cada uno de ellos por si algún gesto me indicaba quien había sido el imbécil que se había atrevido-…bien, deberían saber que mi paciencia es escasa, así que quiero que el culpable salga ahora mismo.

-…pero..se..señor, no sabemos a que se refiere, si usted fuera tan amable de decirno…

-¡Basta, no quiero ninguna excusa…por última vez¿Quién ha sido el que ha dejado mí habitación de esa manera?-suspiros de alivio y sorpresa invadieron de repente el salón, incluso hubo miradas que se dirigieron hacia mi con desconcierto.- ¿Y bien?

-Yo puedo explicarlo señor-dijo alguien mirándome con miedo.

-Pues más vale que tu explicación sea convincente-dije, pero la verdad era que me daba igual la convincente que fuera, yo pagaba para más de lo debido a mis sirvientes precisamente para que errores como este no sucedieran nunca.

-Verá..ayer cuando entramos en su habitación pensando que ya se había marchado como todos los días, nos encontramos con…con una persona durmiendo en su cama-dijo mientras bajaba la mirada, rara vez mis invitados nocturnos se quedaban hasta por la mañana.-...cuando nos dimos cuenta ya se había despertado y le preguntamos que si deseaba algo, el solo negó con la cabeza, se le veía bastante desconcertado…como si no supiera muy bien donde se encontraba, pero de repente saltó de la cama y trató de vestirse lo más rápido posible…era muy guapo, su pálida piel destacaba con el rojo que en ese momento cubría su cara, -en ese momento una nueva oleada de furia invadió mi cuerpo¿cómo se atrevía ese desgraciado a mirar a Joey?- como no contestaba, le dijimos que si quería, el desayuno estaba listo en la cocina y que si no le importaba, que nos encargaríamos de recoger la habitación mientras el desayunaba…pero de repente salió de sus pensamientos y nos ordenó que no lo hiciéramos…nos miramos desconcertados y le preguntamos que era lo que no deberíamos hacer y para asombro de todos nos dijo que no recogiéramos la habitación, que la dejáramos tal y como estaba-¿QUÉ? yo no salía de mi asombro, nueva furia e ira iba acumulándose en mi interior y no estaba seguro de poder aguantar mucho más.-..por..por eso cuando usted volvió se encontró la habitación tal y como la dejó antes de irse..

-¿Y son tan estúpidos como para hacer caso a un desconocido¿desde cuando se aceptan órdenes en esta casa que no provengan de mi o de mi hermano?-estaba furioso, me había esperado cualquier cosa menos esto.

-..yo..nosotros…no sabíamos que hacer señor…pensamos que volvería a la hora de comer y nos lo explicaría, pero no volvió hasta p…

-Fuera-interrumpí, provocando que varias miradas se levantaran del suelo y me miraran tímidamente-he dicho que se vayan todos fuera ahora mismo, son todos unos incompetentes, ni siquiera se porqué están todavía trabajando en esta casa, váyanse inmediatamente de mi vista y vuelvan a su trabajo. Quiero que cambien las sábanas de mi cama, las cortinas, las alfombras, quiero que ventilen toda la habitación y que después la perfumen, y quiero que lo hagan ¡ahora!

Esto no se quedará así, no, ese idiota había conseguido enfadarme de veras, se debe de estar riendo a carcajadas imaginándose mi cara..¿quién se ha creído que es ese estúpido perro callejero para hacerme esto?. Yo ya no era dueño de mi mente, una mezcla peligrosa de odio, rabia, furia y ansias de venganza…mezcla que se podía definir en un solo nombre…Joey Wheeler.

Pero en realidad no sabía con quien se había metido, no sabía con quien estaba jugando..y yo me encargaría de hacérselo ver de la peor forma posible, iba a hundirlo en su propia basura…

-..bien Joey…si quieres jugar, jugaremos…ya te gané una vez, y no dudes de que esta vez lo volveré hacer..-dije para nadie en particular, pues me encontraba solo en el salón, y una sonrisa retorcida y cruel iluminó mi cara en ese momento para más tarde convertirse en una carcajada propia de un demente, porque desde aquella fatídica noche, parecía que me había convertido realmente en uno.

…………………………………………………………………Las 17:30 de la tarde.

¿Por qué no venía, se estaba retrasando demasiado, ya eran las cinco y media y no había rastro de ese imbécil. ¿Es que acaso tenía miedo de enfrentarse a mi, si era eso, de poco le serviría esconderse, porque le encontraría donde quiera que estuviese y le hundiría, iba a destrozar su vida como se aplasta a un mosquito insignificante, porque eso es lo que es: un mosquito pequeño e insignificante del que te diviertes siguiéndolo un rato, pero cuando te resulta molesto aplastas sin ningún miramiento. Yo personalmente me encargaría de arruinar su vida poco a poco, sin prisa, para que se hundiera lenta y dolorosamente en la basura, para que…

-Lo..lo siento-dijo jadeando Joey con una sonrisa radiante iluminando todo su rostro-tuve algunos problemas con una empresa que me ofreció…

-¿Te he preguntado¿acaso crees que me interesa tu asquerosa y aburrida vida?-dije volviéndome hacia él con una mirada glacial en mi rostro-Tenías que estar aquí hace media hora perro, me importa una mierda lo que te haya pasado-dije antes de que pudiera decir algo-Bastante que me he rebajado a perder el tiempo con un perro sarnoso como tu, en un trabajo que podía haber hecho yo solo y así ahorrarme el tener que ver tu cara todos los días.

-¿A qué viene eso Seto?-la sonrisa de Joey se había borrado completamente, y su rostro estaba teñido ahora de una mezcla entre desconcierto e ira.-Vine tarde solo porque…

-¡He dicho que no me interesa!-dije interrumpiéndolo de nuevo-Ya hemos perdido una preciosa media hora gracias a tu falta de puntualidad, que por otra parte, es digna de un sucio perro como tú, ni siquiera se porqué me molesto en esperar que llegues a la hora.

-Seto..-dijo con la voz quebrada por la ira-¿por qué estás haciend..

-¿Se puede saber quien te dio permiso para llamarme por mi nombre?-dije mirándole fríamente, su voz me irritaba, no aguantaba su presencia, sólo de pensar que estábamos respirando el mismo aire me entraban nauseas.

-……….-Joey me miró sorprendido para después bajar la mirada y tras unos segundos en los que luchó consigo mismo para controlar toda su ira, levantó la cabeza fijando su iracunda mirada en mí.-..Tú Seto, fuiste Tú el que me diste permiso…no, me equivoco, tienes razón, no me diste permiso…me lo suplicaste..Seto-dijo, enfatizando las últimas palabras.

-Yo nunca suplico nada perro, y mucho menos a…-dije levantándome para enfrentarme a él¿cómo se atrevía?

-Sí lo hiciste Seto¿es que ya no te acuerdas? sí…claro que te acuerdas, es sólo que no quieres reconocerlo ¿verdad Seto?-dijo desafiándome.

-Lo que hice esa noche fue un error ¿entiendes, lo que dijera no importa.

-¿Acaso tengo que recordarte también que fuiste Tú el que empezó todo, yo solo me tumbé a descansar y cuando me quise dar cuenta Tú estabas encima de mí, besándome, impidiéndome cualquier movimiento, ignorando mi resistencia a que continuaras. Pero no hace falta que te de detalles, pues sin duda lo recuerdas tan bien como yo, sin duda te has pasado todo el día pensando en ello ¿verdad? Sabes perfectamente que traté de resistirme en un primer momento porque temía que pasara esto, temía que de repente te dieras cuanta de lo que estabas haciendo y tu orgullo lo cubriera todo con un manto de indiferencia y odio, pero mi fuerza no fue tan grande como pensaba, tu cuerpo sobre el mío, tus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo, tus labios…me hicieron rendirme por completo a ti..lo deseaba tanto, llevaba soñando con ello desde aquella vez que me acorralaste contra la pared. Aquella vez hubieras hecho lo mismo ¿verdad, pero reaccionaste a tiempo para evitar que ocurriera esto…sin embargo, la otra noche ibas a hacerlo quisiera yo o no¿no es cierto, sin pensar ni siquiera por un momento en mis sentimientos, sin pensar que lo que yo estaba haciendo era amarte, amarte como jamás pensé que lo haría, entregándome por completo a ti, ignorando lo que me decía mi mente, arriesgándome a que sucediera esto…sí…sin duda alguna fue un error, un estúpido error que volvería a repetir…-terminó de decir Joey casi en un susurro, su expresión había cambiado, ya no había ira en sus rasgos, solo tristeza…una profunda tristeza y decepción.

No dije nada durante unos minutos. Acababa de escuchar lo que aquella noche había sido para Joey. No me esperaba esta confesión, pensé que su orgullo lo impediría…pero no hay duda de que me equivoqué. Me sentía extraño, creo que incluso sentía algo parecido a la culpa, y no dejaba de oír una y otra vez la palabra "_amarte_", sí, Joey me había dicho que me amaba, y mi corazón se había acelerado en ese momento inexplicablemente a la vez que un gran alivio invadía todo mi cuerpo. Sí…era perfecto, con esa confesión podría incluso hacerle más daño de lo que pensaba, era absolutamente perfecto, mi venganza sería definitiva…

-Jajajaja!-una risa fría y demente fue lo que rompió el silencio-¿De verdad que eres tan estúpido, vamos¿de que manera querías que acabara esto?-dije mirándole directamente a los ojos-no, no digas nada, déjame adivinar…a ver a ver..algo como: te amo Joey Wheeler, esta semana trabajando junto a ti me ha hecho comprender que todo el odio que por ti sentía era amor…jajaja! Y quizás algo como: quiero que estés siempre junto a mi, no puedo vivir si tu no estás a mi lado…¿De verdad creías que pasaría eso¿Eres tan ingenuo?.-pregunté sin apartar mi mirada de la de Joey que no decía nada, ni siquiera intentó defenderse ante lo que había sido una clara provocación-Vamos a dejar las cosas claras para que tu pequeña cabezota de perro lo entienda y deje de inventar. Aquella noche no fue nada¿entiendes, nada. Una mera diversión, un simple entretenimiento, tenía ganas de follar y para mi desgracia el único que estaba en ese momento eras tú. Yo tampoco me explico por qué lo hice, sin duda mis ganas tendrían que ser enormes para acabar haciéndolo contigo, pero nada más. Fuiste un simple juguete perro, un pañuelo al que tiras después de haberlo usado porque no sirve para nada más.

Joey no dijo nada, en su mirada no había odio, pero tampoco tristeza, tan solo decepción y resignación. Me miró fijamente durante unos segundos y después dejó los papeles que había traído consigo para hacer el trabajo. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Sólo..-dijo con la voz quebrada un instante, pero enseguida tomó firmeza-…Sólo espero que te creas todo lo que me has dicho.-dijo sin darse la vuelta y se marchó.

¿Qué si me creía todo lo que había dicho, claro que me lo creía, es más estaba seguro de ello¿qué sino me había llevado ha hacerlo, estaba seguro de que mi odio hacia él no había cambiado, quizá era un poco más intenso, pero nada más. Por otra parte¿por qué no me había dicho nada¿por qué no había reaccionado a la provocación, le había humillado, le había dicho que le había usado y tirado como si fuera una puta cualquiera, entonces ¿por qué no había odio en sus ojos, cualquier otro se abría abalanzado sobre mi, y más él, que era el ser más impulsivo que conocía¿por qué?.

Puede que no lo hubiera atacado demasiado fuerte, que los insultos que le había dicho no fueran suficientes…pero me daba igual, mañana volvería ha hacerlo, y esta vez si que conseguiría hundirlo de verdad. El juego estaba en su punto más interesante, y yo iba ganando…o eso era lo que creía.

…………………………………………………………………

Esa noche tampoco dormí bien, el mero hecho de estar sobre mi cama me hacía recordar todo de nuevo, me parecía estar tocando su piel otra vez, pues recordaba perfectamente cada milímetro de su cuerpo, se había grabado en mi memoria al igual que su perfume, que parecía envolverme a pesar de que había ordenado cambiar las sábanas y perfumar la habitación.

Y para mi desgracia, en los pocos intervalos en los que conseguía dormir, lo único que soñaba era que le volvía ha hacer el amor una y otra vez, incansablemente, haciendo que gimiera para mi, recordándole que era solo mío, que nadie más que yo podía tocarle, suplicándole….sí..suplicándole de nuevo que gritara mi nombre, que dijera que era todo mío. Y cuando me despertaba, un recital de insultos y amenazas rompía el silencio de la habitación. ¡Maldición¿por qué tenía que soñar eso¿por qué no podía quitarme de la cabeza su tacto, sus labios, su todo? Me odiaba, me odiaba por no poder quitármelo de la cabeza, por dejar que me influyera de esa forma. Y odiaba a Wheeler, pues era él el que había provocado todo esto, si había un culpable, ese era Joey, y me las pagaría, de eso estaba seguro.

Así pasó el resto de la noche, y por la mañana no fui ni siquiera a trabajar a la empresa, sorprendiendo a un preocupado Mokuba que se preguntaba qué era lo que me pasaba, pues nunca antes había faltado.

La mañana pasó y llegó la tarde. Estaba en mi habitación, esperando que se llegaran las cinco para ver a Joey y poder descargar toda la rabia que llevaba acumulada desde la noche, ya había pensado incluso todo lo que le diría, cuidando esta vez de que le hiciera verdadero daño, porque esta vez no me conformaría con un simple enfado…

La puerta se abrió sacándome de mis pensamientos. Allí estaba Joey, sin su típica sonrisa iluminándole la cara, así que al final lo de ayer si que surgió efecto, tal y como esperaba…pero en sus ojos no había rastro de tristeza, ira, decepción…sus ojos solo mostraban indiferencia y cansancio, sin duda él tampoco había pasado una de sus mejores noches.

-Hola Kaiba.-dijo simplemente, era extraño pues no traía consigo ningún papel para trabajar, quizás pensaba que con lo que trajo ayer y que no miramos era suficiente.

-¡Vaya, no te esperaba tan pronto perro, solo son las cinco¿es que acaso te soltaron antes de la perrera?-dije disponiéndome para lanzar mi ataque.-¿O es que tu…

-¡Cállate Kaiba!-dijo interrumpiéndome de repente con voz indiferente.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para mandarme callar perro?-pregunté conteniendo mi ira, no quería malgastarla de golpe.

-Sólo escúchame un momento-dijo con calma-luego podrás decir lo que quieras te lo prometo, pero escúchame unos segundos.

-¿Y por qué habría de hacer eso?

-Porque lo que voy a decir te interesa-respondió tranquilamente, me estaba cansando de su tono indiferente.

-Si vas a declararte mejor ni lo intentes perro, pierdes el tiempo.

-No voy a declararme Kaiba, sólo he venido para decirte que a partir de ahora, lo que queda de trabajo lo harás tú solo, por fin te librarás de mi incómoda presencia, ya no tendrás que verme más.

-Aunque eso suponga una gran noticia para mí, ya te dije que yo no doy nada gratis, y menos a ti.

-Por eso no te preocupes, puedes quitar mi nombre del trabajo si te place, ya hablé con la profesora y me dijo que tu eras muy capaz de terminarlo sin mi ayuda.

-¿No me digas que vas ha hacer tu trabajo por tu cuenta, eso sería imposible para ti dada tu capacidad intelec…

-Tranquilo Kaiba, yo no haré ningún trabajo, ni siquiera iré más a la escuela, así que ¡hoy es tu día de suerte!-exclamó Joey, era la primera vez durante toda la conversación que usaba un tono diferente.-Ya no tendrás que trabajar conmigo y tampoco me verás en la escuela…es más, ya no me verás en mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué¿y se puede saber por qué?-pregunté, aunque quisiera negarlo, las últimas palabras de Joey casi habían sido un golpe físico, claro que nunca dejaría que se enterara.

-Vaya, que sorpresa¿desde cuando te interesa mi vida Kaiba, eso es algo que no te incumbe.-dijo con ironía.-Bueno…pues hasta la vista Kaiba, quizá nos veamos alguna vez, aunque lo dudo…¿sabes, creo que en realidad hasta te voy a echar de menos…no¿a quien pretendo engañar, te voy a echar mucho de menos, mucho más de lo que desearía, pero seguro que el tiempo lo solucionará. Eso es todo…adiós Seto, sólo recuerda, aunque para ti no signifique otra cosa que una burla que…te amo. Adiós.-dijo mientras se acercaba y me daba un suave beso en los labios, un beso con sabor a despedida.

-….Te he hecho una pregunta.-dije agarrándole del brazo en el momento en el que se daba la vuelta para irse.

-Suéltame Kaiba, los motivos que tenga no te interesan para nada-dijo otra vez con esa estúpida voz indiferente. Yo sólo apreté aun más fuerte su brazo.

-¡Dímelo¿acaso estás huyendo?-dije sorprendiéndome a mí mismo¿Por qué en vez de estar feliz y dando saltos de alegría, sentía que un nudo en el pecho me estaba asfixiando?

-Puedes llamarlo como quieras. Ayer llegué tarde porque una empresa estaba interesada en que trabajara con ella, yo estaba encantado, por fin un trabajo fijo y además bien pagado, era perfecto…salvo por un pequeño detalle: era en América. En realidad no tendría que haberme importado demasiado, tan sólo sufriría la pérdida de mis amigos, pero en ese momento no podía alejarme de ti. Hasta en eso tengo mala suerte, si me lo hubieran ofrecido tan sólo un día antes habría firmado enseguida, sin ni siquiera pensármelo…pero fue ayer, y en esos momentos no pude.-me explicó calmadamente Joey, así que había sido por eso que llegó tarde. Inconscientemente solté un suspiro de alivio, no sabía si por saber porqué llegó tarde o porque según me había contado, ya no se marchaba del país.-Esta mañana, tras pensarlo toda la noche, les he llamado para preguntarles si la oferta seguía en pie y esta vez si que parece que la suerte está de mi lado…o tal vez del tuyo, pues parece ser que me quitaré de tu vista durante bastante tiempo, ni…

-¿QUÉ?-grite contra mi voluntad, apretando aún más su brazo.

-Ah! Kaiba, me haces daño.-se quejó Joey tratando de soltarse.

-¡No puedes hacer eso!-dije casi con desesperación en la voz.

-¡Suéltame Kaiba¿por qué razón no puedo hacer eso, es mi vida, y hago lo que quiero, que tu tengas mucho dinero no significa que los demás también, y ese trabajo es el mejor que me han ofrecido en la vida. Ya lo desaproveche una vez y cometí un error debido a una estúpida esperanza que no se ni como me atreví a pensar, y esta vez no sucederá lo mismo.

-No puedes, no puedes hacerlo…-volví a repetir mirándole fijamente a los ojos¡demonios¿qué era lo que estaba haciendo, estaba perdiendo el control de la situación, y eso no lo iba a permitir, de todas formas¿qué me importaba que se fuera, nada, absolutamente nada.-…no puedes dejar el trabajo sin terminar-Joey me miró fijamente, y un destello de decepción cruzó su mirada un instante, pero enseguida se borró.

-Adios Kaiba-dijo negando con la cabeza y volviendo a utilizar ese odioso tono neutro.

Puso su mano sobre la que yo tenía en su brazo mientras me dedicaba una última mirada, como si quisiera grabar mi cara por última vez. Inexplicablemente no pude mantener su mirada y fui cediendo ante el tacto de Joey sobre mi mano, liberándole así de la presión. No quería, no quería soltarle, si le soltaba ahora se iría para siempre, ya no le volvería a ver..¿No es eso lo que más deseas, librarte de su estúpida presencia, no escuchar más su irritante voz…¡maldita sea¿por qué demonios no le soltaba entonces?

Entonces sentí como una lágrima caía sobre mi mano en el momento en el que Joey consiguió liberarse de mi agarre y sin una palabra más, sin volver la cabeza una última vez, vi como desaparecía de mi vista.

Me quedé quieto, sin apartar la mirada de la puerta ahora cerrada. Y tras unos segundos en los que mi cerebro ni siquiera fue capaz de pensar, bajé la mirada y la fijé en mi mano, justo donde había caído la lágrima de Joey. Ahí seguía, como si una parte de él no quisiera separarse de mí. Pero de pronto se derramó sobre el suelo, y mi corazón se estrechó fuertemente, apenas podía respirar, algo me lo impedía, no sabía bien lo que era, pero dolía, dolía demasiado.

………………………………………………………………………

_Corría, estaba agotado, pero aun así no dejaba de correr. No sabía hacia donde me dirigía, qué era lo que perseguía o qué quería alcanzar, lo único que sabía era que no podía dejar de correr hasta lograr mi objetivo._

_De repente un murmullo invadió mi alrededor¿de donde provenía, cada vez se oía más y más, y empezaron a surgir personas de la nada, al principio eran pocas, pero cuanto más avanzaba, más personas aparecían a mi alrededor, y el murmullo era ya insoportable, no podía oír otra cosa, todo el me rodeaba. El ruido provenía de la gente, tanta gente que me era imposible seguir corriendo¿por qué me impedían seguir corriendo, si dejaba de correr, no lo lograría, no lograría llegar a tiempo, no sabía a qué, pero era necesario que lo consiguiera. Pero la gente no me dejaba avanzar, se interponían en mi camino y me cortaban el paso. ¿Qué era lo que decían, no conseguía averiguarlo, estaban gritando, pero yo no los entendía...me paré un momento, tratando de escuchar con atención..."tarde", "demasiado tarde"...eso era lo que decían..."demasiado tarde"¡maldición¿qué significaba eso¿por qué si llegaba tarde no me permitían continuar? Traté de avanzar, pero apenas podía dar unos pasos, era como una barrera, una barrera humana impenetrable que no dejaba de gritar. Me estaba volviendo loco...¡BASTA! grité, pero era inútil, ni siquiera estaba seguro de si lo había gritado o solo había abierto la boca. Luchaba, luchaba constantemente..."olvídalo" "regresa", seguía gritando la gente a mi alrededor, pero no iba a darme por vencido tan fácilmente. Empujaba, tiraba, golpeaba a todo el que se me pusiera por delante, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que lograrlo como fuera, ya lo sentía, sentía que estaba llegando al final, ya solo me quedaban unos cuantos metros, solo un poco más y lo habría conseguido..."Sólo espero que te creas todo lo que me has dicho", dijo de repente una voz por encima de las demás, y de repente todas las personas se desvanecieron y por fin pude ver al dueño de esa voz, a mi objetivo, ya lo tenía, sólo tenía que dar unos pasos y cogerle y todos los problemas se acabarían. Pero cuando me disponía a realizarlo, noté para mi desesperación que no podía moverme. No era posible, lo tenía tan cerca¿por qué no podía moverme¿qué era lo que me lo impedía?. Alcé la vista con desesperación, con miedo, y la fijé suplicante en el dueño de esa voz, él sólo negó con la cabeza..."te amo"...dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y se alejaba...¡Noooo, grité¡Espera¡espera por favor, traté de moverme, pero era inútil, sólo podía contemplar como su figura iba desapareciendo poco a poco, sin que yo pudiera hacer nada, hasta que de repente...desapareció._

-¡NOOOOO!-grité despertándome bruscamente. Estaba empapado de sudor y tenía las sábanas todas revueltas y pegadas a mi cuerpo. Me incorporé lentamente, tratando de regularizar mi respiración y de calmar mis nervios. ¿Por qué había soñado eso, estaba agotado y frustrado, pero ¿por qué, recordaba haber estado corriendo, tenía que lograr algo, o más bien impedirlo, pero ¿qué era? Hice un esfuerzo por recordar, sabía que si no lo hacía no conseguiría quitarme la soga que estrujaba mi corazón y que dolía, dolía como nunca lo había hecho. Me levanté de la cama con la intención de bajar a por un vaso de agua, pero algo en mi mesa de trabajo me hizo detenerme. ¡Eso era, eso era lo que perseguía, sí, casi lo había logrado, pero al final no pude conseguirlo porque…¡porque era demasiado tarde!. ¡Joey!

Me quedé paralizado¿por qué había soñado eso con Joey¿qué era lo que significaba? Y de repente, como si un rayo atravesara mi mente, la respuesta sonó más alto en mi cabeza que si alguien la hubiese gritado justo en mi oído.

-…no..no puede ser verdad…yo..yo le..-susurré, pero no pude terminar, pues en mi mente volvió a sonar aquella frase…"demasiado tarde"…-¡No, esta vez no, esta vez no dejaré que ocurra…-llegaría a tiempo, podría hacerlo, estaba seguro de ello, pues sabía que estaba mi vida en juego.

Me vestí rápidamente y bajé las escaleras hasta el garaje, después de todo eran las 5 de la mañana y mi chofer estaría durmiendo feliz en su cama. Arranqué y dirigí el coche hacia su casa, me daba igual que estuviera durmiendo, no dejaría que se marchara, no, nunca. Pero de repente, me di cuenta de que podría haberse ido ya, pues su avión salía hoy y no sabía si ya había salido o no. Me quedé sin respiración unos instantes y me invadió una pequeña sensación de mareo. Al final conseguí relajarme lo suficiente para poder llamar a la línea aérea y que no se notara demasiado el temblor de mi voz.

-¿Podría decirme por favor a que hora sale el primer avión hacia América?-dije rezando a todos los dioses que conocía porque me dijera que todavía no había salido.

-Un momento por favor…verá señor, el primer avión sale dentro de media hora.

-¡Mierda!-dije colgando inmediatamente el teléfono y pisando el acelerador, todavía quedaba un rato para llegar al aeropuerto.

Imágenes y más imágenes recorrían mi mente, insultos, peleas, miradas…todos los momentos que había pasado junto a él, siempre peleándonos, siempre insultándonos, tratando de humillarnos constantemente…y sin embrago, la única verdad que se sacaba de todo eso era que no podía estar lejos de él. Si él no venía era yo el que me acercaba a él, inconscientemente, sin notarlo, lo único que hacíamos era buscarnos continuamente.

Ya no podía seguir negándolo, había luchado, había tratado por todos los medios de no aceptar la verdad, pero esta había ganado, por primera vez en la vida había perdido…sí, después de todo había sido él que había ganado el juego, me equivoqué cuando pensé que era yo el que estaba ganando, pues fue él el que estuvo por encima de mí todo el tiempo, no yo...sin embargo, no me rendiría tan fácilmente.

-No cachorro, esto aun no ha acabado.

Por fin llegué, faltaban menos de diez minutos para que el avión despegara, y yo tenía que encontrarle como fuera.

Para mi fortuna, a esa hora no había demasiada gente, aunque no puede evitar que el pánico me invadiera al recordar mi sueño. Buscaba sin cesar, no podía estar tan lejos, quizá no había cogido este vuelo y se había esperado a otro…¡no, ahí estaba, despidiéndose de sus tontos amigos. Ya se iba, había cogido las maletas y se disponía a marcharse.

-Adiós Joey, te echaremos mucho de menos-dijo Tea.

-Suerte amigo-le deseó Tristan.

-Sí, y no te olvides de visitarnos alguna vez ¿de acuerdo?-insistió Yugi.

-Hasta la vista colega-dijeron a la vez Duke y Bakura.

-Prometo escribirles tan a menudo como pueda, pero sólo si me contestan ¿ne?-dijo sonriendo Joey.-Son los mejores amigos que tengo, no lo olviden, porque yo nunca los olvidaré. Adiós…

-¡Joey!-grite mientras corría para alcanzarle.-¡Espera!

-¿Kaiba?-dijeron a la vez los amigos de Joey. Pero el no se giró, sólo paró un momento y volvió a continuar su camino.

-¡Espera por favor!-dije tratando de alcanzarle, pero él seguía andando, sin escuchar mis súplicas.

-Joey-dije al fin cuando conseguí alcanzarle y ponerme frente a él para impedir que siguiera andando.

-El avión zarpa en unos minutos Kaiba, no tengo tiemp…-comenzó evitando mi mirada.

-Quédate…-le interrumpí. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco por la sorpresa, pero enseguida se cerraron con pesar.

-Déjame, perderé el avión-dijo sin mirarme todavía.

-Quédate…-repetí mientras con una mano le levantaba suavemente la cabeza obligándole a enfrentarse con mi mirada-…Quédate…conmigo.

-…-no dijo nada, sólo me miró desconcertado un momento.

-Por favor-insistí, no iba a dejar que se marchara, haría lo que fuera, pero eso no lo permitiría.

-¿Por qué razón tengo que quedarme Kaiba¿Acaso no puedes buscar a otro al que humillar constantemente, deja de mentir Kaiba, no merece la pena que caigas tan bajo para jugar conmigo. Este juego lo ganaste tú. Enhorabuena.

-No-dije simplemente.-Este juego lo ganaste tu cachorro…te amo.

Ahora si que había abierto sus ojos desmesuradamente por la sorpresa, una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, que tímidamente sequé con mi mano, acariciando su mejilla con suavidad, acercándome hasta que escasos centímetros separaban su cuerpo del mío.

-No..no juegues conmigo Kaiba…te lo suplico..-susurró entrecortadamente bajando la vista.

-Nunca lo hice cachorro…nunca-dije mientras volvía a levantar su cabeza buscando su mirada. Él me miró, y tras unos segundos, una sonrisa se fue dibujando en su cara, realmente le sentaba bien aquella sonrisa, le hacía ser más hermoso de lo que ya era.

Sus brazos soltaron las maletas y sin esperarlo, y para asombro de sus compañeros, rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos acercándose hasta mi oído..

-Dímelo otra vez.-me pidió en un susurro.

-Te amo Joey, quédate conmigo…para siempre.

Se separó un instante para mirarme a los ojos con esa sonrisa en la cara que hacía que me sintiera capaz de violarlo ahí mismo y poco a poco fue juntando sus labios con los míos. Rodeé su cintura juntando todo lo que pude su cuerpo con el mío, ahora que lo tenía en mis brazos, nada podría quitármelo, era todo mío, para siempre…

Joey enredó sus manos en mi cabello, profundizando el beso, permitiendo que mi lengua entrara ávida a degustar su boca, a recorrer cada rincón como si fuera la primera vez, extasiándome con su sabor, un sabor que inconscientemente había deseado probar durante mucho tiempo y que sabía a..sabía a… Miel…si..eso era a lo que sabía…dulce y adictiva miel.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&FIN&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¿Y bien, díganme que les pareció. La verdad es que el final me quedó un poco rápido ¿no? es que les recuerdo que esto comenzó siendo un one-shot, y no veía la hora de terminarlo...jejej.

Ahora que ya he terminado, les diré que lo que me inspiró a hacer este fic fue una canción de M-Clan llamada Miedo (les recomiendo que la escuchen), aunque al final el fic dio un giro de repente y no tiene nada que ver, pues no me gustan los finales tristes, y esa canción lo es.

Por último, decirles que la descripción de Joey tumbado en la cama de Kaiba, la saqué de esta imagen:

http/i8. dejar sus siempre bien recibidas opiniones, tanto buenas como malas...


End file.
